finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi
Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi is an art book for Final Fantasy Type-0. It was published on February 23, 2012. In addition to artwork, it also features a timeline of events in the world, and some developer interviews. The chapter and subchapter names feature English and Japanese names. Its English names are based on the official localization but notably uses the Japanese names for the Four Symbols (e.g. "Genbu" instead of "Black Tortoise"). The Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Collector's Edition Art Book is an 80-page English art book partially based on this art book, featuring fewer but many of the same artworks. It was released with the North American and European Collector's Editions of the game. Contents Artworks : , p.004 This section features promo and concept art from Final Fantasy Type-0. Various staff comments are featured alongside the artwork. Some artworks are marked for unused concepts (marked below as "unused"), for early concept (marked below as "early"). The section ends with an interview of the Art Team: Yusuke Naora, Yusaku Nakaaki, and Kazuyuki Ikumori. Visual : , p.006 Key Visual : , p.006 Type-0 Poster Artwork.png| , p.006 Type-0-Artwork-Rem-and-Machina-2.jpg| , p.007 Type-0 dragon.jpg| , p.008 Type-0-NewPromoArt.jpg| , p.009 FFT0 KSSSnH 009.png| , p.009 Fft0machinarem.jpg| , p.010 FFT0 KSSSnH 011.png| , p.011 FFT0 KSSSnH 012.png| , p.012-013 Image Illust : , p.014 Suzaku peristylium.PNG| , p.014 FFT0 KSSSnH 015a.png| , p.015 FFT0 KSSSnH 015b.png| , p.015 FFT0 Brionac Artwork.png| , p.016 FFT0 KSSSnH 017a.png| , p.017 FFT0 KSSSnH 017b.png| , p.017 FFT0 Shinryu Artwork.png| , p.018 FFT0 KSSSnH 018b.png| unused, p.018 FFT0 KSSSnH 019a.png| , p.019 FFT0 KSSSnH 019b.png| unused, p.019 FFT0 Ace Rursan Reaver Finis Artwork.png| unused, p.020 FFT0 Rem versus Machina Pandaemonium.png| , p.021 Caetuna crystal.PNG| p.022 Machina rem crystal.PNG| early, p.023 FFT0 KSSSnH 024-025.png| , p.024-025 early Character : , p.026 The character titles are written in Japanese in the book, but for brevity have been listed by their localized names in the below section. Most characters have a final concept titled , which are labeled below as "Finalized Draft", and a CG render titled CG. Class Zero : , p.026 Each character has a primary render, and a second render titled , which are labeled below as "Battle Stance". FFAgitoXIIICharacters.JPG| , p.026 AgitoXIII.jpg| , p.027 Class zero release celebration.PNG| , p.027 FFType0-AceRender2.png|Ace, p.028 FFType0-AceRender.png|Ace - Battle Stance, p.028 FFType0-DeuceRender2.png|Deuce, p.028 FFType0-DeuceRender.png|Deuce - Battle Stance, p.028 FFType0-TreyRender2.png|Trey, p.029 FFType0-TreyRender.png|Trey - Battle Stance, p.029 FFType0-CaterRender2.png|Cater, p.029 FFType0-CaterRender.png|Cater - Battle Stance, p.029 FFType0-CinqueRender2.png|Cinque, p.030 FFType0-CinqueRender.png|Cinque - Battle Stance, p.030 FFType0-SiceRender2.png|Sice, p.030 FFType0-SiceRender.png|Sice - Battle Stance, p.030 FFType0-SevenRender2.png|Seven, p.031 FFType0-SevenRender.png|Seven - Battle Stance, p.031 FFType0-EightRender2.png|Eight, p.031 FFType0-EightRender.png|Eight - Battle Stance, p.031 FFType0-NineRender2.png|Nine, p.032 FFType0-NineRender.png|Nine - Battle Stance, p.032 FFType0-JackRender2.png|Jack, p.032 FFType0-JackRender.png|Jack - Battle Stance, p.032 FFType0-QueenRender2.png|Queen, p.033 FFType0-QueenRender.png|Queen - Battle Stance, p.033 FFType0-KingRender2.png|King, p.033 FFType0-KingRender.png|King - Battle Stance, p.033 FFType0-MachinaRender2.png|Machina Kunagiri, p.034 FFType0-MachinaRender.png|Machina Kunagiri - Battle Stance, p.034 Machina art.PNG|Machina Kunagiri - (left), (right), p.034 FFType0-RemRender2.png|Rem Tokimiya, p.035 FFType0-RemRender.png|Rem Tomikiya - Battle Stance, p.035 Rem art.PNG|Rem Tomikiya - (left), (right), p.035 SummerwearArt-fftype0.png| , p.036 FormalAttireArt-fftype0.png| , p.037 QueenCard1-UnusedArt-fftype0.png| unused, p.038 FFT0 Queen Card.png| unused, p.039 Suzaku : , p.040 Arecia art.PNG|Arecia Al-Rashia - Finalized Draft, p.040 AlRashia'sKiseruConcept-fftype0.png|Arecia Al-Rashia - Enlarged View|fmt=j®}}, p.040 FFType0-AreciaRender.png|Arecia Al-Rashia - CG, p.041 Arecia Art T0.jpg|Arecia Al-Rashia - , p.041 Arecia Alt Designs T0.jpg|Arecia Al-Rashia - early, p.041 Kurasami ConceptArt.jpg|Kurasame Susaya - Finalized Draft 1, p.042 Kurasame Art T0.jpg|Kurasame Susaya - Finalized Draft 2, p.043 FFType0-KurasameRender.png|Kurasame Susaya - CG, p.044 IcyBladeArt1-fftype0.png|Kurasame Susaya - , p.044 Icy sword.PNG|Kurasame Susaya - , p.044 KurasameEarlyDrafts-fftype0.png|Kurasame Susaya - early, p.045 Khalia art.PNG|Khalia Chival VI - Finalized Draft, p.046 FFType0-KhaliaRender.png|Khalia Chival VI - CG, p.046 KhaliaColorVariationConcepts-fftype0.png|Khalia Chival VI - early, p.046 KhaliaDesignConcepts-fftype0.png|Khalia Chival VI - early, p.046 FFT0 Suzuhisa Higato Artwork.png|Consortium of Eight Commandant Suzuhisa Higato ZaidouEarlyConcept-fftype0.png|Consortium of Eight Provost Zaidou Tekise early, p.048 FFT0 Miotsk Aufmachyt Artwork.png|Consortium of Eight Cadetmaster Miotsk Aufmachyt, p.049 Aria art.PNG|Aria Luricara - Finalized Draft, p.049 FFType0-AriaRender.png|Aria Luricara - CG, p.049 Naghi art.PNG|Naghi Minatsuchi - Finalized Draft, p.050 NaghiSketch-fftype0.png|Naghi Minatsuchi - , p.050 FFType0-NaghiRender.png|Naghi Minatsuchi - CG, p.050 NaghiWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Naghi unused Carla art.PNG|Carla Ayatsugi - Finalized Draft, p.051 FFType0-CarlaRender.png|Carla Ayatsugi - CG, p.051 CarlaEarlyRoughSketch-fftype0.png|Carla Ayatsugi - early, p.051 CarlaUnusedWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Carla unused, p.051 Carla'sOlderSister-fftype0.png|Carla unused, p.051 Quon art.PNG|Quon Yobatz - Finalized Draft, p.052 FFType0-QuonRender.png|Quon Yobatz - CG, p.052 QuonColorConcept-fftype0.png|Quon Yobatz - early, p.052 QuonWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Quon , p.052 Ryid art.PNG|Ryid Uruk - Finalized Draft, p.053 FFType0-RyidRender.png|Ryid Uruk - CG, p.053 RyidWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Ryid , p.053 Mutsuki art.PNG|Mutsuki Chiharano - Finalized Draft, p.054 FFType0-MutsukiRender.png|Mutsuki Chiharano - CG, p.054 MutsukiDraftSketches-fftype0.png|Mutsuki Chiharano - , p.054 MutsukiUnusedWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Mutsuki unused, p.055 FFType0-IzanaRender.png|Izana Kunagiri - CG, p.055 Izana Art T0.jpg|Izana Kunagiri - , p.055 Emina art.PNG|Emina Hanaharu - Finalized Draft 1, p.056 FFType0-EminaRender.png|Emina Hanaharu - CG, p.056 Emina-Hanaharu-Type0.png|Emina Hanaharu - Finalized Draft 2, p.056 Emina-Hanaharu-Type0-Artwork.png|Emina Hanaharu - early, p.056 Kazusa art.PNG|Kazusa Futahito - Finalized Draft, p.057 FFType0-KazusaRender.png|Kazusa Futahito - CG, p.057 Kazusa-Artwork-Type-0.png|Kazusa Futahito - early, p.057 Test-Tube-Type0.png|Kazusa Futahito - , p.057 Cadet Art T0.jpg| early, p.058 Zhuyu art.PNG|Zhuyu Voghfau Byot - Finalized Draft, p.059 FFType0-ZhuyuRender.png|Zhuyu Voghfau Byot - CG, p.059 ZhuyuSketch-fftype0.png|Zhuyu Voghfau Byot - , p.059 FFT0 Early Zhuyu.png|Zhuyu Voghfau Byot - , p.059 ZhuyuWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Zhuyu , p.059 Caetuna art.PNG|Caetuna - Finalized Draft, p.060 FFType0-CaetunaRender.png|Caetuna - CG, p.060 Caetuna summon device.PNG|Caetuna - , p.060 FFT0 Early Setsuna.png|Caetuna - , p.061 CaetunaDraftSketch-fftype0.png|Caetuna - early, p.061 Caetuna ColorConcepts-fftype0.png|Caetuna - early, p.061 CaetunaL'CieDeviceConcept1-fftype0.png|Caetuna - early, p.061 CaetunaL'CieDeviceConcept2-fftype0.png|Caetuna - early, p.061 Type-0-Moogles.jpg|Cranberry Knights - CG, p.062 Class1mog.PNG|Cranberry Knights - Class First Moogle, p.062 Class2mog.PNG|Cranberry Knights - Class Second Moogle, p.062 Class3mog.PNG|Cranberry Knights - Class Third Moogle, p.062 Class4mog.PNG|Cranberry Knights - Class Fourth Moogle, p.062 Class5mog.PNG|Cranberry Knights - Class Fifth Moogle, p.062 Class6mog.PNG|Cranberry Knights - Class Sixth Moogle, p.062 Class7mog.PNG|Cranberry Knights - Class Seventh Moogle, p.063 Class8mog.PNG|Cranberry Knights - Class Eighth Moogle, p.063 Class9mog.PNG|Cranberry Knights - Class Ninth Moogle, p.063 Class10mog.PNG|Cranberry Knights - Class Tenth Moogle, p.063 Class11mog.PNG|Cranberry Knights - Class Eleventh Moogle, p.063 Class12mog.PNG|Cranberry Knights - Class Twelfth Moogle, p.063 VermilionMascotConcept-fftype0.png|Cranberry Knights - , p.063 Mog Tonberry Cactuar Art T0.jpg|Cranberry Knights - , p.063 Class1Concept-fftype0.png| - , p.064 Class2Concept-fftype0.png| , p.064 Class3Concept-fftype0.png| , p.064 Class4Concept-fftype0.png| , p.064 Class5Concept-fftype0.png| , p.064), p.064 Class6Concept-fftype0.png| , p.064 Class7Concept-fftype0.png| , p.064 Class8Concept-fftype0.png| , p.064 Class9Concept-fftype0.png| , p.064 Class10Concept-fftype0.png| , p.064 Class11Concept-fftype0.png| , p.064 Class12Concept-fftype0.png| , p.064 Class0Concept-fftype0.png| , p.064 TraineeConcept-fftype0.png| , p.064 CadetFacesMaleConcept-fftype0.png| early - early, p.065 CadetFacesFemaleConcept-fftype0.png| early - , p.065 CommissaryMaleConcept-fftype0.png| - Finalized Draft ( ), p.065 CommissaryFemaleConcept-fftype0.png| - Finalized Draft ( ), p.065 DominionWardenMaleConcept-fftype0.png| - Finalized Draft ( ), p.066 DominionWardenMaleDraftSketches-fftype0.png| - early, p.066 DominionWardenFemaleConcept-fftype0.png| - Finalized Draft ( ), p.066 DominionWardenFemaleDraftSketches-fftype0.png| - early, p.066 DominionCivilOfficialConcept-fftype0.png| - Finalized Draft, p.067 DominionCivilOfficialFemaleDraftSketch-fftype0.png| - early, p.067 DominionCivilOfficialMaleDraftSketch-fftype0.png| - early, p.067 DominionLegionaryFemaleConcept-fftype0.png| - Finalized Draft ( ), p.068 DominionLegionaryMaleConcept-fftype0.png| - Finalized Draft ( ), p.068 DominionLegionaryDraftConcepts1-fftype0.png| - , p.068 DominionLegionaryDraftConcepts2-fftype0.png| - , p.069 ChocoboConcept-fftype0.png|Chocobo, p.069 DominionCitizenAdultMaleConcept-fftype0.png| - , p.070 DominionCitizenAdultFemaleConcept-fftype0.png| - , p.070 DominionCitizenChildMaleConcepts-fftype0.png| - , p.071 DominionCitizenChildFemaleConcepts-fftype0.png| - , p.071 Byakko : , p.072 Type0cidart.PNG|Cid Aulstyne - Finalized Draft, p.072 FFType0-CidRender.png|Cid Aulstyne - CG, p.072 CidSketch-fftype0.png|Cid Aulstyne - , p.072 CidIllustration-fftype0.png|Cid Aulstyne , p.072 Qator art.PNG|Qator Bashtar - Finalized Draft, p.073 FFType0-Qator Bashtar Render.png|Qator Bashtar - CG, p.073 QatorSketch-fftype0.png|Qator Bashtar - , p.073 QatorEyepatchConcept-fftype0.png|Qator Bashtar - , p.073 QatorPistolConcept-fftype0.png|Qator Bashtar - , p.073 Qumi art.PNG|Qun'mi Tru'e - Finalized Draft, p.074 Qun'mi Tru'e - CG, p.074 Qun'miActivatingArt-Type0.png|Qun'mi Tru'e - , p.074 Qun'mi Alt Designs T0.jpg|Qun'mi Tru'e - half early, p.075 Qun'mi Alt Designs 2 T0.jpg|Qun'mi Tru'e - half early, p.075 Nimbus art.PNG|Nimbus - Finalized Draft, p.076 FFType0-NimbusRender.png|Nimbus - CG, p.076 NimbusLCieConcept-fftype0.png|Nimbus - , p.076 Lcie machina art.PNG|Incognitus (Machina) - early, p.077 IncognitusLCieConcept-fftype0.png|Incognitus (Machina) - , p.077 ImperialWardenConcept-fftype0.png| , p.078 ImperialCivilOfficialConcept-fftype0.png| , p.078 ImperialTrooperConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial Trooper, p.078 SupersoldierConcept-fftype0.png|Supersoldier - Finalized Draft, p.079 SupersoldierDraftConcepts1-fftype0.png|Supersoldier - early, p.079 SupersoldierDraftConcepts2-fftype0.png|Supersoldier - early, p.079 ShockTrooperConcept-fftype0.png|Shock Trooper, p.080 ArmoredInfantryConcept-fftype0.png| early, p.080 FreakDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Freak early, p.081 AirborneTrooperConcept-fftype0.png|Airborne Trooper, p.082 MilitesiCoeurlConcept-fftype0.png|Militesi Coeurl, p.082 ImperialCitizenAdultMaleConcepts-fftype0.png| - , p.083 ImperialAdultFemaleConcepts-fftype0.png| - , p.083 ImperialCitizenAdultFemaleDraftConcepts-fftype0.png| - early, p.083 Soryu : , p.084 Andoria art.PNG|Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio - Finalized Draft, p.084 FFType0-AndoriaRender.png|Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio - CG, p.084 AndoriaFloatingChairConcept-fftype0.png| , p.084 SoryuConcept-fftype0.png|Soryu - Finalized Draft, p.085 SoryuPosingConcept-fftype0.png|Soryu - , p.085 SoryuTeethConcept-fftype0.png|Soryu - , p.085 SoryuWingConcept-fftype0.png|Soryu - , p.085 Hoshihime & kurementi.PNG|Celestia (Claes Celestia Misca Sancest) and Yuzuki (Clemente Yuzuki Nes Peacemaker) Shinryu celestia.PNG|Shinryu Celestia, p.087 ShinryuCelestiaHeadConcept-fftype0.png|Shinryu Celestia - , p.087 ShinryuCelestiaBodyConcept-fftype0.png|Shinryu Celestia , p.087 ShinryCelestiaCiethingConcept-fftype0.png|Shinryu Celestia ( ), p.087 FFType0-CelestiaRender.png|Celestia CG, p.087 KingOfConcordiaConcept-fftype0.png|King of Concordia, p.088 TonogiriConcept-fftype0.png| Tonogiri (Claudio Tonogiri Misca Sancest), p.088 KingdomWardenConcept-fftype0.png| - Finalized Draft, p.089 KingdomWardenDraftConcepts-fftype0.png| - early, p.089 KingdomCivilOfficialConcept-fftype0.png| - Finalized Draft, p.089 KingdomCivilOfficialDraftConcepts-fftype0.png| - early, p.089 KingdomLegionaryConcept-fftype0.png|Dracoknight - Finalized Draft, p.090 KingdomLegionaryDraftConcepts1-fftype0.png|Dracoknight - early, p.090 KingdomLegionaryWeaponDraftConcepts-fftype0.png|Dracoknight early, p.090 KingdomLegionaryDraftConcepts2-fftype0.png|Dracoknight - early, p.091 KingdomLegionaryDraftConcepts3-fftype0.png|Dracoknight - early, p.091 KingdomVillagersMaleConcept-fftype0.png| - , p.092 KingdomVillagersDraftConcepts1-fftype0.png| - early, p.092 KingdomVillagersFemaleConcept-fftype0.png| - , p.093 KingdomVillagersDraftConcepts2-fftype0.png| - early, p.093 Genbu : , p.094 Gilgamesh-Type0.png|Gilgamesh Ashur - Finalized Draft, p.094 FFT0 Gilgamesh.png|Gilgamesh Ashur - , p.094 FFType0-GilgameshRender.png|Gilgamesh Ashur - CG, p.094 Gilgamesh Weapons Art T0.jpg|Gilgamesh Ashur - unused, p.095 Gilgamesh Weapons 2 Art T0.jpg|Gilgamesh Ashur - unused, p.095 FFT0 Enkidu.png| - Enkidu Uruk, p.096 AllianceSoldierIllustration-fftype0.png| , p.096 AllianceSoldier1Concept-fftype0.png| - , p.096 AllianceSoldier2Concept-fftype0.png| - , p.096 AllianceSoldierDraftConcepts-fftype0.png| - early, p.096 Soldiers Art T0.jpg| - early, p.097 Strangers : , p.098 FFT0 Rursan Arbiter Artwork 1.png|The Rursan Arbiter - , p.098 FFT0 Rursan Arbiter Artwork 2.png|The Rursan Arbiter - , p.098 RursanReaver1Concept-fftype0.png|Rursan Reaver1, p.099 RursanReaver2Concept-fftype0.png|Rursan Reaver2, p.099 RursanReaverDifferentFormConcept-fftype0.png| unused, p.099 RursanReaverFinalFormConcept-fftype0.png| unused, p.100 FF Type-0 Gala concept art.jpg|Mysterious Masked Man - Finalized Draft, p.101 GalaUnusedWeaponConcept-fftype0.png|Mysterious Masked Man unused, p.101 FFT0 Myuria Concept Art.png| unused, p.102 Type-0 Diva concept.jpg|Diva - , p.103 DivaDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|Diva - , p.103 DivaBallConcept-fftype0.png| , p.103 Eidolon : , p.104 FFT0 Golem Concept Art.png|Golem - Finalized Draft, p.104 FFType-0 Golem.jpg|Golem - CG, p.104 FFT0 Ifrit Concept Art.png|Ifrit - Finalized Draft, p.105 IfritSketch-Type0.png|Ifrit - , p.105 FFType-0 Ifrit.jpg|Ifrit - CG, p.105 FFT0 Shiva Concept Art.png|Shiva - Finalized Draft, p.106 Shiva Type-0.png|Shiva - CG, p.106 FFT0 Odin Concept Art.png|Odin - Finalized Draft, p.107 FFType-0 Odin.jpg|Odin - CG, p.107 OdinWeaponsArt-Type0.png|Odin - , p.107 FFT0 Diabolos Concept Art.png|Diabolos - Finalized Draft, p.108 Type-0Diablos.jpg|Diabolos - CG, p.108 FFT0 Bahamut Concept Art.png|Bahamut - Finalized Draft, p.109 Type 0 bahamut render.png|Bahamut - CG, p.109 FFT0 Bahamut Reishiki Concept Art.png|Bahamut ZERO, p.110 FFT0 Phoenix Concept Art.png|Phoenix unused, p.110 NemesisBeforeTransformation-Type0.png|Nemesis unused - , p.111 FFT0 Nemesis Concept Art.png|Nemesis unused - , p.111 NemesisTransformation-Type0.png|Nemesis unused - , p.111 FFT0 Pandemonium Concept Art.png|Pandemona unused, p.111 FFT0 Typhon Concept Art.png|Typhon unused, p.111 Alexander Type-0 concept art.png|Alexander - , p.112 AlexanderFoot-Type0.png|Alexander - , p.112 AlexanderEntranceArt-Type0.png|Alexander - , p.113 AlexanderStoryboard-Type0.png|Alexander - , p.113 Enemy : , p.114 DainsleifConcept-fftype0.png| - Finalized Draft, p.114 DainsleifDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.115 DainsleifCockpitConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.115 Qatormagitek.PNG| - Finalized Draft, p.116 GabrielBoosterConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.116 GabrielDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.117 GabrielEnhancedConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.117 BrionacConcept-fftype0.png| - Finalized Draft, p.118 BrionacDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.118 BrionacIllustration-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.118 BrionacRough-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.119 NymurodConcept-fftype0.png| - Nymurod, p.120 StrikerConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Striker, p.120 ColossusConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Colossus, p.121 VajraConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Vajra, p.121 HelldiverConcept-fftype0.png| - Helldiver, p.122 BlackburnConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Blackburn, p.122 MagitekArmorUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.122 NomadConcept-fftype0.png| - Nomad, p.123 MartinetConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Martinet, p.123 PanjandrumConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Panjandrum, p.123 BattleMechConcept-fftype0.png| - unused, p.124 MassProducedMAConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.124 RetroMagitekArmorConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.124 MonsterMech1Concept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.124 MonsterMech2Concept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.124 Mecha Behemoth Type-0 Art.jpg|＂ - unused, p.125 DracobaltianConcept-fftype0.png|Dracobaltian - Finalized Draft, p.125 DracobaltianDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|Dracobaltian - , p.125 FlyvernConcept-fftype0.png| - Flyvern, p.126 WingvernConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Wingvern, p.126 DiepvernConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Diepvern, p.127 DragonUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.127 DiepvernReceiverDestructionConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.127 HundlegsConcept-fftype0.png| - Hundlegs, p.128 SnowGiantConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Snow Giant, p.128 YingYangConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Ying Yang, p.128 MardukConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Marduk, p.129 MushussuConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Mushussu, p.129 LuconiaConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Luconia unused, p.129 FFT0 Nox Suzaku Render.png|Nox Suzaku - Finalized Concept NoxSuzakuFormationDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Nox Suzaku - early, p.130 DarkCadetDraftIllustration-fftype0.png|Nox Suzaku - early, p.130 FFT0 Nox Suzaku Artwork 2.png|Nox Suzaku - , p.131 FFT0 Nox Suzaku Artwork 1.png|Nox Suzaku - , p.131 World Map : , p.132 WorldMapFinalForm-fftype0.png| - , p.132 MilitaryCommandStrategyMap-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.132 WorldMapDraftConcept1-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.133 WorldMapDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.133 WorldMapEarlyConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.133 Back Ground : , p.134 FFAgtXIII-Academy.jpg|Akademeia - , p.134 Akademeia-AirshipLandingConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - , p.135 Akademeia-CommonCemeteryConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - , p.135 Akademeia-ArenaConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Arena, p.135 Akademeia-ChocoboRanchConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Chocobo Ranch, p.135 Akademeia-EntranceConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Entrance, p.135 Akademeia-ArmoryConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Armory, p.136 Akademeia-CrystariumConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Crystarium, p.136 Akademeia-BoardMeetingConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - , p.136 Akademeia-ReadyRoomConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Ready Room, p.136 Akademeia-BackGardenConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Back Garden, p.136 Akademeia-Director'sOfficeInsideConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - , p.136 Akademeia-HallwayConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Hallway, p.136 Akademeia-Director'sOfficeDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - , p.136 Akademeia-LoungeConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Lounge, p.137 Akademeia-DrAlRashia'sOfficeConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Dr. Al-Rashia's Office, p.137 Akademeia-CentralCommandConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Central Command, p.137 Akademeia-DrAlRashia'sLaboratoryConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - unused, p.137 Akademeia-RoomUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - , p.137 Akademeia-ClassroomEndingConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - , p.138 Akademeia-HallwayDraftConcept1-fftype0.png|Akademeia - early, p.138 Akademeia-HallwayDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|Akademeia - early, p.138 Akademeia-PrivateRoomConcept1-fftype0.png|Akademeia - unused, p.138 Akademeia-PrivateRoomConcept2-fftype0.png|Akademeia - unused, p.138 Akademeia-ClassroomDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - early, p.138 Akademeia-AltocrystariumConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Altocrystarium, p.139 AkashicRecordsConcept-fftype0.png|Akademeia - Akashic Records, p.139 VermilionBirdCrystalRoomConcept-fftype0.png| , p.139 DominionIslandBackConcept-fftype0.png| - , p.140 DominionIslandFrontConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.140 DominionIslandAboveConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.140 DominionIsland-ElevatorExteriorConcept-fftype0.png| , p.140 DominionIsland-ElevatorEntranceConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.140 RelicTerminalConcept-fftype0.png|Relic Terminal, p.141 DominionMagicGateConcept-fftype0.png| - unused, p.141 KihathVillageConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.141 DominionDefenseTowerConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.141 AltocrystalConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - Altocrystal unused, p.141 ImperialHeadquartersConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial Headquarters - , p.142 ImperialHeadquarters-Cid'sRoomConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial Headquarters - , p.142 ImperialHeadquarters-Cid'sRoomDetailsConcept1-fftype0.png|Imperial Headquarters - , p.142 ImperialHeadquarters-Cid'sRoomDetailsConcept2-fftype0.png|Imperial Headquarters - , p.142 ImperialHeadquarters-Cid'sRoomDetailsConcept3-fftype0.png|Imperial Headquarters - , p.142 ImperialCityConcept-fftype0.png| - , p.143 ImperialCityDraftConcept1-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.143 ImperialCityDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.143 ImperialCity-BuildingInteriorUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.143 MagitekArmorLab-PowerReactorConcept-fftype0.png|Magitek Armor Lab - , p.144 MagitekArmorLab-EntranceConcept-fftype0.png|Magitek Armor Lab - , p.144 MagitekArmorLabConcept-fftype0.png|Magitek Armor Lab - , p.144 MagitekArmorLab-HangarConcept-fftype0.png|Magitek Armor Lab - Hangar, p.144 MagitekArmorLab-UndergroundPassageConcept-fftype0.png|Magitek Armor Lab - , p.145 AzurrProvisionalHQConcept-fftype0.png|Azurr Provisional HQ - , p.145 AzurrProvisionalHQ-EntranceConcept-fftype0.png|Azurr Provisional HQ - , p.145 AzurrProvisionalHQ-RooftopConcept-fftype0.png|Azurr Provisional HQ - Rooftop, p.145 HotelArmadaConcept-fftype0.png|Hotel Armada, p.146 DesertedHouseConcept-fftype0.png|Deserted House, p.146 ImperialAirbaseConcept-fftype0.png|Imperial Airbase, p.146 FFT0 Big Bridge Artwork.png|Big Bridge - , p.146 BigBridge-RampartConcept-fftype0.png|Big Bridge - , p.147 BigBridge-RampartBattleConcept-fftype0.png|Big Bridge - , p.147 BigBridge-ImperialGunEmplacementConcept-fftype0.png|Big Bridge - , p.147 BigBridge-GunEmplacementPowerReactorConcept-fftype0.png|Big Bridge - , p.147 BigBridgeDrawbridgeMechanismConcept-fftype0.png|Big Bridge - , p.147 BigBridge-RampartGunEmplacementConcept-fftype0.png|Big Bridge - , p.147 IngramQatorBattleConcept-fftype0.png|Ingram , p.147 VajraPursuitConcept-fftype0.png| - , p.148 ImperialDowntownBuilding-EmergencyStaircaseConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.148 ImperialDowntownBuilding-DetailsConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.148 ImperialDowntownBuildingExplosivesConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.148 ImperialDowntownBuilding-Interior-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.148 ImperialDowntown-VajraChargingStation-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.148 WhiteTigerCrystalRoom-fftype0.png| , p.149 ImperialPeristyliumConcept-fftype0.png| - unused, p.149 IngramDraftConcept1-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.149 IngramDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.149 IngramDraftConcept3-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.149 FFT0 Mahamayuri Artwork 1.png|Kingdom Capital City Mahamayuri - , p.150 FFT0 Mahamayuri Artwork 2.png|Kingdom Capital City Mahamayuri - , p.150 RoyalCapitalDraftConcept1-fftype0.png| - early, p.151 FrozenCloudsDraftConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.151 RoyalCapitalDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.151 RoyalCapitalDraftConcept3-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.151 AzureDragonCrystalRoomConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.151 RoyalCapitalDraftConcept4-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.151 KingdomCityConcept-fftype0.png| , p.152 BorderFortressConcept-fftype0.png| - , p.152 BorderFortress-PathConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.152 ConcordiaQueen'sPlace-Interior1Concept-fftype0.png| - , p.153 ConcordiaQueen'sPlace-Interior2Concept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.153 ConcordiaQueen'sPlace-Exterior1Concept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.153 ConcordiaQueen'sPlace-Exterior2Concept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.153 Dragon'sNestConcept-fftype0.png|Dragon's Nest, p.154 CurseflowConcept1-fftype0.png|Naraku - unused, p.154 CurseflowConcept2-fftype0.png|Naraku - unused, p.154 NarakuUnusedConceptIllustration1-fftype0.png|Naraku - unused, p.154 NarakuUnusedConceptIllustration2-fftype0.png|Naraku - unused, p.154 LoricanCapitalConcept-fftype0.png| - , p.155 LoricanCapitalExplodedConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.155 UltimaGroundZeroConcept-fftype0.png|Ultima Ground Zero - , p.156 UltimaGroundZeroCatacombConcept-fftype0.png|Ultima Ground Zero - , p.156 LoricanCityUnusedConcept1-fftype0.png| - unused, p.156 LoricanCityUnusedConcept2-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.156 LoricanCityUnusedConcept3-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.156 SubterraneanLabyrinthUnusedConcept1-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.157 SubterraneanLabyrinthUnusedConcept2-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.157 SubterraneanLabyrinthUnusedConcept3-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.157 BlackTortoiseCrystalRoomConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.157 UndergroundCityUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.157 FFT0 Pandaemonium Artwork 1.png|Pandæmonium - , p.158 FFT0 Pandaemonium Artwork 2.png|Pandæmonium - Cloister, p.158 FFT0 Pandaemonium Artwork 3.png|Pandæmonium - Sanctuary of Descension, p.158 Pandaemonium-CloisterOfManifestationConcept-fftype0.png|Pandæmonium - Cloister of Manifestation, p.159 Pandaemonium-CloisterOfExhibitionConcept-fftype0.png|Pandæmonium - Cloister of Exhibition, p.159 Pandaemonium-ChamberOfLifeConcept-fftype0.png|Pandæmonium - Chamber of Life, p.159 Pandaemonium-UnusedRoomConcept-fftype0.png|Pandæmonium - unused, p.159 Pandaemonium-PortalOfDestructionConcept-fftype0.png|Pandæmonium - Portal of Destruction, p.160 FFT0 Four Symbols.png|Pandæmonium - , p.160 Pandaemonium-ChapelOfDestructionGenbuConcept-fftype0.png|Pandæmonium - Chapel of Destruction (Black Tortoise), p.160 Pandaemonium-ChapelOfDestructionSuzakuConcept-fftype0.png|Pandæmonium - Chapel of Destruction (Vermilion Bird), p.161 Pandaemonium-ChapelOfDestructionSoryuConcept-fftype0.png|Pandæmonium - Chapel of Destruction (Azure Dragon), p.161 Pandaemonium-ChapelOfDestructionByakkoConcept-fftype0.png|Pandæmonium - Chapel of Destruction (White Tiger), p.161 CollapsingNationsSceneDraftConcept-fftype0.png|Pandæmonium - early, p.162 FFT0 Eye of Etro 1.png| - early, p.163 FFT0 Eye of Etro 2.png|＂ - early, p.163 FinisDraftConcept3-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.163 FFT0 Eye of Etro 3.png|＂ - early, p.163 Other : , p.164 DominionAirshipDraftConcept-fftype0.png| - early, p.164 DominionAirshipDraftConcept2-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.164 DominionAirshipTurretConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.164 FFT0 Setzer Artwork 1.png|Setzer - Finalized Draft, p.165 FFT0 Setzer Artwork 2.png|Setzer - , p.165 FFT0 Setzer Artwork 3.png|Setzer - , p.165 FFT0 Setzer Battle Concept.png|Setzer - early, p.165 ImperialAirshipConcept-fftype0.png| - , p.166 ImperialAirshipSidesConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.166 ImperialAirshipInteriorConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.166 ImperialAirshipCentralAreaConcept1-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.166 ImperialAirshipCentralAreaConcept2-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.166 ImperialAirshipInteriorDraftConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.167 ImperialAirshipMiscellaneaDraftConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.166 UltimaBombConcept-fftype0.png| - Ultima Bomb, p.168 UltimaBombDraftConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - early, p.168 ImperialHugeGunEmplacementUnusedConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - unused, p.168 ImperialTimedExplosiveConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.169 ImperialMilitaryTruckConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.169 ImperialFirearmsConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.169 ConcordiaQueen'sAirshipConcept-fftype0.png| - , p.170 ConcordiaQueen'sAirshipDetailsConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.170 ConcordiaQueen'sAirshipInteriorIllustration-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.170 DracobaltianAirshipConcept-fftype0.png| - , p.171 DracobaltianAirshipEntranceConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.171 DracobaltianAirshipInteriorConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.171 DracobaltianAirshipDepthsConcept-fftype0.png|＂ - , p.171 FFT-0 Rubrum Emblem.png| , p.172 FFT-0 Milites Empire Emblem.png| , p.172 FFT-0 Concordia Emblem.png| , p.173 FFT-0 Lorican Alliance Emblem.png| , p.173 EndingSettingCollection-fftype0.jpg| , p.174-175 Orience united Type0 ending Machina and Rem.png|＂ - １２． , p.174 FFType-0 Orience flag.jpg|＂ - ２５． , p.175 History : , p.180 Special : , p.242 The Special chapter presents statistics from data shared by Square Enix Members save files. There is analysis and commentary by Hajime Tabata. ;Characters ranked by times used , p.244 #Deuce (9479189 times) #Rem (8735547 times) #Ace (7727689 times) #Cater (6622595 times) #Seven (6552397 times) #King (6520709 times) #Queen (6507783 times) #Sice (6478163 times) #Tres (6349424 times) #Nine (6022075 times) #Cinque (5835188 times) #Jack (5561132 times) #Eight (5482905 times) #Machina (4870621 times) ;Characters ranked by Lv99 reachers , p.245 #Rem (4294 people) #Ace (3786 people) #Cater (2851 people) #Deuce (2823 people) #King (2555 people) #Seven (2061 people) #Sice (2048 people) #Jack (1871 people) #Queen (1859 people) #Eight (1764 people) #Machina (1728 people) #Nine (1539 people) #Trey (1528 people) #Cinque (1396 people) ;"Please tell us your favorite character of the Class Zero members" tallied result , p.245 #Ace #Nine #Jack #King #Rem ;Summon usage ranking , p.246 #Odin (Odin-Class) (360763 times) #Shiva (Shiva-Class) (335436 times) #Ifrit (Ifrit-Class) (302688 times) #Neo Bahamut (Bahamut-Class) (254347 times) #Bahamut (Bahamut-Class) (203537 times) #Astaroth (Diabolos-Class) (71239 times) #Firebrand (Ifrit-Class) (61149 times) #Diabolos (Diabolos-Class) (52204 times) #Grimnir (Odin-Class) (49615 times) #Petite Shiva (Shiva-Class) (49512 times) #Golem (Golem-Class) (46355 times) #Shankara (Shiva-Class) (35678 times) #Rubicante (Ifrit-Class) (29456 times) #Calamity (Ifrit-Class) (27213 times) #Baalberith (Diabolos-Class) (14574 times) #Dwarf Golem (Golem-Class) (13737 times) #Gigas (Golem-Class) (8437 times) #Vulcan (Golem-Class) (7879 times) #Ogre (Golem-Class) (5719 times) #Troll (Golem-Class) (4809 times) #Ignis (Golem-Class) (4401 times) #Titan (Golem-Class) (2924 times) ;How many times did the Eidolons get summoned in the event? *Special Summon Odin: 178423 times *Bahamut ZERO: 94963 times ;Which "class" was called most? , p.246 #Bahamut-Class (457884 times) #Ifrit-Class (432786 times) #Shiva-Class (420626 times) #Odin (410378 times) #Diabolos (138017 times) #Golem (81981 times) ;Enemy kill count ranking , p.247 #Flame Flan (400966483 kills) #Evil Eye (190129146 kills) #Imperial Trooper (181725549 kills) #Hundlegs (67422635 kills) #Bomb (66129978 kills) #Aqua Flan (49071532 kills) #Supersoldier (40003067 kills) #Lesser Coeurl (28236923 kills) #Thunder Bomb (16707386 kills) #RPG-155 Gunner (16002951 kills) #Capparwire (15176761 kills) #Ankheg (12867446 kills) #Dracoknight (12760488 kills) #Dark Eye (12317968 kills) #Militesi Coeurl (11921274 kills) ;Comparison of total times enemies and players felled! , p.247 *Total enemies killed: 1279481706 kills *Total player KOs: 54998525 times *Number of enemies killed before a Class Zero member collapsed: ~43 kills ;Calculating the full damage status of the Milites Empire! , p.247 *Number of Imperial casualties: 299063934 people *Magitek Armor disabled: 54998525 machines ;What enemies have been killed the least? , p.247 #Nox Suzaku (43 kills) #Cosmic Malboro (7662 kills) #Blooming Cactuar (8730 kills) #Shinryu Celestia (22183 kills) #Cactuar (36162 kills) ;Total play time distribution , p.248 ;Level distribution of all characters , p.248 ;Number of people who completed various achievements , p.249 *Magic Unlocked 100%: 1017 people (~0.60%) *Summons Unlocked 100%: 7862 people (~4.62%) *Events Unlocked 100% : 2972 people (1.75%) *l'Cie Stones 100%: 2819 people (1.66%) *Tasks Completed 100%: 981 people (0.58%) ;Records of stats displayed on the loading screen , p.249 *Most chocobos caught: 4708 *Most chocobos bred: 4549 *Spell equipped the most times: Cure *Spell equipped the fewest times: Wall *Highest number of mission clearances : 1476 times *Highest number of raid completions: 1158 times ;"Type-0" director interview , p.250 A four-page interview with Hajime Tabata. Credits © Square Enix Co., Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Character Design: Tetsuya Nomura ;Planning/Production :Square Enix Co., Ltd. *Editor-in-chief: Kazuhiro Oya *Editing: Masaki Habu, Tomoko Hatakeyama, Takuji Tada *Product management: Kenichi Abe, Yoshihiro Iizaka (飯坂佳裕), Toshihiro Ooka (大岡俊裕) ;Editing/Writing :QBIST, Inc. *Hideki Kawamura (河村秀樹), Tomomi Washio (鷲尾知美), Momoko Tanaka (田中桃子), Keisuke Sugawara, Riko Kushida (櫛田理子) ;Design/ :QBIST, Inc. *Yasutaka Minamisawa (南澤靖隆), Satoru Hirai, Yuya Kasai (葛西佑哉), Akane Ito (伊藤あかね) ;Interview photography :Handmade Co., Ltd. *Shibaizumi Hiroshi, Mari Kurihara ;Contributions/Supervision :Square Enix Co., Ltd. *''Final Fantasy Type-0'' Development Team *Publicity Department ;First Edition *Publisher: Koji Taguchi *Publishing office: Square Enix Co., Ltd. *Printing company: Tosho Printing Co., Ltd. External links * Category:Books Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi